


Запах

by Fatia



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жаннет нравится, когда еда хорошо пахнет.<br/>Бета:  Alleeya<br/>Написано на WTF-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах

Жаннет улыбается — ей льстит внимание людей: мужчины оглядываются и смотрят вслед, женщины, впрочем, тоже. С завистью и презрением, шепча вслед:  
— Шлюха.  
Жаннет продолжает улыбаться, увлекая в лифт очередного кавалера на одну ночь. Она не знает о нём ничего. Зачем? Имя забудется через пару часов, как и его лицо, но не запах.  
Воэманн нравится, когда еда вкусно пахнет. Не потом и страхом, не наркотиками и дешёвым одеколоном, не виски и сигаретами — чистотой. Ничем не испачканный аромат, дразнящий и волнующий, заставляющий сильнее сжимать зубы, чтобы человек раньше времени не увидел клыки.  
Поэтому она разрешает ему почти всё: целовать, жадно и неумело, задирать юбку, крепко сжимая её бедра, и бесстыдно тереться, словно кобелю на случке. Жаннет запрокидывает голову, вдыхает полной грудью воздух и смеётся. Ей не нужно дышать — она мертва, — но отказать себе в удовольствии не может.  
Запах восхитителен. Он свеж и в то же время обжигающий, как солнце — Жаннет не скоро его забудет.  
— Детка, — прерывисто шепчет человек. — Раздвинь ноги.  
— Зачем? — искренне удивляется она и, вздыхая, поясняет: — У русалок нет ног, зато они классно танцуют стриптиз.  
Человек сморит на неё озадаченно, не понимая, при чём тут русалки. Жаннет замечает, что у него над бровью белесый шрам. Ей хочется провести по нему языком, ощутить на вкус его кожу, а затем кровь, но раздаётся звонок — и двери лифта открываются.  
Жаннет тянет его за руку в кабинет сестры и болтает о смытых в унитаз черепахах и двуликом божестве ацтеков. Человек её не слушает, подталкивает к столу и раздвигает коленом ноги. У него влажные подрагивающие руки, которыми он нетерпеливо поглаживает внутреннюю часть её бёдер.  
Чтобы не свернуть раньше времени ему шею, Жаннет стаскивает с человека рубашку, царапая кожу до крови. Алые капли похожи на клюкву. Воэманн вдыхает его запах и жадно слизывает капли, едва касаясь клыками бьющейся на шее вены, жмурится от удовольствия и думает, что ради таких мгновений стоило ещё немного потерпеть.  
— Это такая игра? — человек нервно смеется.  
Он совершенно очарован Жаннет и предвкушает хорошее развлечение. Подумать только: первый раз в «Психушке» — и на него сразу обратила внимание сестра хозяйки!  
Человек наивен и глуп, но за восхитительный запах Жаннет готова простить ему многое. Она обхватывает ногами его за пояс, расстёгивает ширинку и сжимает член.  
— Конечно, игра, — шепчет Жаннет. — Рыбки играют в салки, прежде чем лакомиться потрохами, а двуликий делает ставки. Двадцать баксов за труп.  
И двигает рукой, всё наращивая темп. Человек дышит тяжело, утыкается лицом ей в волосы и больно сжимает её грудь. Запах разбавляется похотью и потом, становится кисловатым и вязнет патокой на зубах. Человек толкается ей в руку, ничего не замечая, кроме удовольствия, накатывающего волнами. Он кончает с тихим стоном, а Жаннет в последний раз вдыхает запах и кусает его: кровь расцветает диковинным цветком на языке.  
Лучше, чем секс.  
Острее, чем оргазм.  
Желаннее, чем оторванная голова сестрички.  
Жаннет жмурится от удовольствия и глотает раз, второй, третий, выпивая почти досуха. Почти, оставляя ровно столько, чтобы человек выжил, чтобы самой не потерять человечность, ведь даже безумцы хотят жить.  
Жаннет разжимает объятия, и человек падает на пол. Он больше не чистый, и его запах не возбуждает. По-хорошему надо его выбросить из бара и навести в кабинете порядок, чтобы не злить Терезу, но Жаннет продолжает сидеть на столе с расставленными ногами, размазанной по лицу тушью и голой по пояс.  
Она смотрит в зеркало и видит в нём лицо сестрички, так похожее на её. Оно озлобленное, губы брезгливо поджаты, а привычная холодная маска раскрашена ненавистью, словно пошлая уличная подделка. Тереза выплёвывает:  
— Шлюха.  
Жаннет кивает и улыбается.  
Она счастлива: двуликий в этот раз проиграл рыбкам двадцать баксов.


End file.
